


once upon a dream

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Saint Petersburg Days [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blanket Permission, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Communication, Consensual Somnophilia, Consent, Daddy kink mention, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, POV Victor Nikiforov, Rimming, Sleep, shibari mention, talk of switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: He watched Yuuri's pupils widen, and knew he'd reawakened his interest. In truth, Victor was...curious about the appeal of the whole idea for Yuuri. Honestly, Victor loved to watch and listen to Yuuri's reactions, to see the desperation, need, and adoration in his sweet eyes. With Yuuri...asleep, there would undoubtedly be some kind of difference in those reactions, and then there was the question of Yuuri potentially hating something Victor did all while being unable to communicate. Yuuri sat up, biting his lip and looking at his lap. still nervous. "Yeah...Yeah, it just...I don't know what it is, but..." He didn't look up at Victor, taking deep breaths before saying, "I like how it feels when you kiss me and touch me when I'm barely awake."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> re-watched episode 10 and SLEEPING BEAUTY

Victor caught Yuuri mid-yawn when he entered their bedroom, and smiled as his husband blinked tiredly up at him, his head adorably nestled in his pillow as he lay with the covers up to his chest and looked ready to drift off to sleep. Victor couldn't blame him at all, especially given how much work he was putting into his programs.

 

He'd already been so sleepy throughout the evening, nearly drifting off earlier when they were on the couch together, Victor's fingers playing with his hair. 

 

"Tired?" Victor asked softly, shutting the door behind him and making his way over to the bed.

 

Yuuri gave a soft hum as he drew the covers back so Victor could get in. "At least you're letting me sleep in tomorrow," he murmured, giving Victor a hopeful look.

 

Victor couldn't resist pressing a kiss to his husband's lips, burying his nose in Yuuri's black hair and inhaling the scent of shampoo from his shower. How he hadn't fallen asleep in there was a mystery. "You're lucky you're so adorable when you're sleeping." 

 

"Right. And drooling," Yuuri murmured, tipping his face up to kiss Victor again, his arms coming up to wrap around Victor's neck.

 

"You can drool on me as much as you want," Victor said, smiling against the corner of Yuuri's mouth as he knelt on top of Yuuri, kissing the spot lovingly.

 

"Gross," Yuuri muttered back with a smirk before dragging his fingers through Victor's hair and pulling him into a soft kiss.

 

Stroking Yuuri's hair back, Victor pressed their bodies together, relishing the warmth and solidness of Yuuri beneath him, gently sucking at his bottom lip and licking into his mouth as Yuuri bent his knees to frame Victor's hips. Victor sighed into the kiss at the gentle pressure of Yuuri's legs at his sides, pressing another kiss to the corner of the younger's mouth, his jaw, the spot just beneath his ear. He rocked into the welcoming cradle of Yuuri's legs, both of them gasping softly at the sensation right before Victor started to press his husband into the mattress. 

 

Yuuri whimpered beneath him, a lovely sound that made Victor want to bite into every inch of Yuuri's sensitive skin just to make him shiver. He got hard as he kept rocking gently, kissing and carefully sucking the warm skin as he slowly inched the neck of Yuuri's shirt aside to reveal more of it.

 

A moment later he pulled away and Yuuri immediately started to tug his shirt off, throwing it aside. Eager as he looked, Victor noted the absence of burning lust in his dark eyes and the languor in his limbs as evidenced by Yuuri not immediately darting up to pull Victor back on top of him.

 

Then Yuuri yawned, covering his mouth and blushing as he peered up guiltily at Victor once he stopped. "Sorry...I really want to, but..."

 

Victor couldn't deny feeling a tiny bit disappointed, but, again, he couldn't blame Yuuri. Giving him a reassuring smile, Victor playfully ruffled his hair and stroked his cheek in understanding. "It's alright. You're exhausted, darling, you can barely keep your eyes open." He leaned back down to press a kiss between Yuuri's brows. "Go to sleep,  _lapochka,_ " he added, getting off of him to lie down against him.

 

But Yuuri turned to face him, frowning slightly and biting his lip before saying quietly, "...Felt like the last thing you want me to do is sleep." His gaze quickly darted down towards the very visible tent in his shorts.

 

While it was mildly uncomfortable, Victor shrugged and stroked down the length of Yuuri's arm, seeing that his husband needed the reassurance. "I always want you, but right now you need to close those pretty eyes and go to sleep. You know I'll kiss you awake in the morning anyway."

 

He kissed him again then, and felt Yuuri's hand curl over his shoulder as he pulled away. "But..."

 

"I've waited for you once before, remember?" he asked, recalling the shy Yuuri he re-discovered in Hasetsu, who blushed whenever Victor so much as looked at him. "You're right here, and I can wait a night." He kissed the furrow in Yuuri's brow until it smoothed over, quietly saying,  "Now have sweet dreams."

 

He reached up to switch the light off, settling in beneath the covers while still facing Yuuri. A few quiet minutes passed and Victor's erection softened. To his surprise, Yuuri sat up and reached up to switch the light back on, and his face was as flushed as Victor had ever seen it. "What if..." He bit his lip and kept glancing away, like he refused to meet Victor's eyes. After a moment he inhaled sharply and blurted out, "What if you didn't have to wait?"

 

As wide awake as Yuuri looked, Victor asked with a soft chuckle, "What? You want us to have sex while you're asleep?"

 

Yuuri's blush deepened, and he finally did look away, regret filling his features. Victor watched him, confused, and took in the anxiety and hurt in his eyes. A moment later it finally hit Victor, and he stared at Yuuri in total shock as he realized that that actually was what Yuuri wanted. He then realized that his joke had likely sounded like he was ridiculing Yuuri, especially when being so vulnerable was such a big deal for him, even months after their marriage and almost two years of sharing a home. Sitting up, Victor took Yuuri's hand in both of his and said sincerely, "I'm sorry." He waited until Yuuri turned to look at him, still appearing anxious as Victor added, "I didn't think you'd be serious about...literally doing that." As surprised as Victor was, he was almost in disbelief that he was actually  _that_ surprised, after everything they'd done and experimented with together ever since Victor welcomed Yuuri into his home and bed.  

 

Yuuri looked about as timid and inexperienced as he had when Victor first got to know him properly, moving back beneath the covers and quickly saying as his face turned redder, "I-it's okay. Forget I mentioned it."

 

"Yuuri-"

 

Yuuri shuffled deeper into the covers, voice almost muffled as he rapidly added, "It's probably too weird. You probably think I'm crazy-"

 

"Yuuri, you call me "Daddy" in bed sometimes -- even when you're on top -- and we've tied each other up," Victor interrupted bluntly, fondly recalling the time they experimented with Shibari after weeks of talk and research, resulting in Victor tying Yuuri up in intricate black knots that hugged the curves of his gorgeous body. They'd loved it, and weeks later Victor was the one getting tied up in scarlet ropes Yuuri had picked out. Despite having been the one to lovingly cross those ropes over Victor's limbs, his eyes smoldering as he kept them on Victor, refusing to look away, Yuuri was staring at Victor with such surprise at his frankness. Victor looked back steadily, adding with a smile, "You may have just surprised me, but I'm not  _that_ shocked." After all, by now they were both equally capable of having each other wrapped around each other's fingers, and Victor was well-aware of that. He knew just what he was doing when he reached down to gently draw the covers down, fingers trailing up the side of Yuuri's throat and up the underside of his chin, making him draw in a soft breath as he looked up at Victor, his lips parted slightly. "You love it when I take good care of you, don't you?" Victor asked, voice soft and tender.

 

He watched Yuuri's pupils widen, and knew he'd reawakened his interest. In truth, Victor was...curious about the appeal of the whole idea for Yuuri. Honestly, Victor loved to watch and listen to Yuuri's reactions, to see the desperation, need, and adoration in his sweet eyes. With Yuuri...asleep, there would undoubtedly be some kind of difference in those reactions, and then there was the question of Yuuri potentially hating something Victor did all while being unable to communicate. Yuuri sat up, biting his lip and looking at his lap. still nervous. "Yeah...Yeah, it just...I don't know what it is, but..." He didn't look up at Victor, taking deep breaths before saying, "I like how it feels when you kiss me and touch me when I'm barely awake." 

 

Oh yes, Victor liked that too. He loved it. Loved to gently draw Yuuri from sleep, holding his sleep-warm body and watching him smile and sigh with pleasure as he realized what Victor was doing to him. But it wasn't until Yuuri was wide awake that Victor would push his shirt up and start mouthing his way down Yuuri's body, tugging his pants and underwear down to take him into his mouth and feel Yuuri's fingers clutch his hair. And it wasn't as if Victor had never woken up to the feeling of Yuuri's morning wood pressed against him, one day fondly referring to it as the "alarm cock." Yuuri had hit him with a pillow for that one. 

 

He leaned in to press his lips against Yuuri's cheek, dragging his lips towards his ear and whispering, "What else?"

 

Yuuri shivered, leaning slightly towards Victor and quietly answering, "...I...well...I trust you. You...take care of me, and you make me feel so good every single time. You just...went above and beyond every single fantasy I've ever had about you," Victor could feel the heat rising up Yuuri's neck as he admitted all of that. He heard Yuuri laugh softly before adding, "Yeah, I'm stroking your ego so hard right now, but it's how I feel. I want you to feel good too."

 

Pulling away slightly, Victor brought a hand up to turn Yuuri's face toward his, wanting him to look him in the eye and be completely sure about this. "You really want me to, Yuuri?" Victor asked gently, asking himself something along the same lines, thinking of touching Yuuri in his most vulnerable state, and how he'd feel and react. It was...an appealing picture.

 

"I want you to," Yuuri said, keeping his eyes on Victor, both of them dark and intense. "I'll  _let_ you. I really want you to."

 

Well, he certainly was wide-awake. Burying his fingers in Yuuri's hair, Victor drew him back toward him to kiss him chastely, giggling when he pulled back and Yuuri quickly followed after him. "How on earth are you going to fall asleep now?" Victor asked.

 

Yuuri smiled and gave a breathless laugh as he shook his head, his cheeks still prettily flushed. "I have no clue. My heart's beating so fast right now."

 

Victor kissed his forehead again and tugged Yuuri towards him, switching the light off and lying back down with his husband cradled in his arms, stroking his hair. "If we do this tonight," he said, listening to Yuuri's breath hitch. "...We'll start with something slow. Easy. You'll let me know what you think. How it makes you feel. If you wake up and want me to stop, just say so. I'll stop then and there."

 

"Okay," Yuuri murmured, fingers stroking tiny circles onto the center of Victor's chest. "...I do want to try it tonight, if that's okay."

 

Victor felt his heart and stomach flip at once, suddenly nervous. He took a deep breath and continued to stroke Yuuri's hair. "Close your eyes," he said quietly, squeezing his husband gently. "I love you, and I'm going to take care of you."

 

He felt Yuuri nod, his head resting on Victor's shoulder. "Victor?" he asked quietly.

 

"Yes, darling?"

 

"...Tell me if you hate it too."

 

Victor blinked, surprised by the request, but still warmed by it. "Alright," he replied.

 

Yuuri said nothing else, and Victor continued to stroke his hair to help him fall asleep. Eventually Yuuri's breaths became deep and heavy, his body relaxing against Victor. Sex may have been on Yuuri's mind, but his body was completely exhausted. Victor, however, was very much awake, nervous and determined to make this good for Yuuri. First thing would be to...move, right? Thinking about it, that would probably be the easy part. Yuuri tended to sleep heavily and waking him up could be a trial, so moving him around wouldn't be difficult.

 

Victor started to move as carefully as he could, biting his lip as he tugged his arm out from underneath Yuuri. The younger man moaned softly, and Victor felt Yuuri's fingers sleepily trying to find his in the dark. Victor switched the light back on and looked at Yuuri, lying on his side with his face half-buried in his pillow. 

 

Victor lost his breath. Long, dark lashes fanned the tops of Yuuri's cheeks, and his lips were parted slightly as he took soft, deep breaths. Victor almost hated to disturb him, but then another part of him wanted to surprise Yuuri with kisses that would undoubtedly wake him up. 

 

And that wasn't the aim. 

 

Yuuri wanted Victor to take him at his most vulnerable, trusting him to give him pleasure and take pleasure in it.

 

That would be hard with Yuuri essentially lying on his stomach. 

 

Pursing his lips thoughtfully, Victor reached down to start coaxing Yuuri onto his back, giving him gentle pushes back by the shoulder. Yuuri went easily, settling on his back with a little hum. His eyes remained closed. Good. His heart beating hard, Victor drew back the covers and stared at Yuuri's legs, parted just a little and nearly bare in his shorts. They were curvy, muscular, and soft to touch, Victor reaching down to gingerly touch a yellowing bruise on his calf, one he'd gotten a week ago when he accidentally hit himself on a bench.

 

No reaction to the touch. But did some part of Yuuri feel it? "Yuuri?" Victor called softly, testing the waters once again as he considered his options. He'd promised Yuuri something simple to start them off, something Yuuri would undoubtedly enjoy without much discomfort. Victor gave himself a little mental shove, knowing nothing would happen if he just hovered over Yuuri and watched him sleep.

 

Yuuri had mentioned liking it when Victor kissed him awake.

 

So he had to walk a line, but kissing Yuuri was easy, natural as breathing. Thumbing at Yuuri's cheek, Victor dipped down to press his lips against Yuuri's, taking his bottom lip between his in a soft, gentle little suck. At first he thought it was just his imagination, but then he realized Yuuri was pursing his lips a little, making a soft little noise in his throat. Pulling back a little, Victor took a few moments to make sure Yuuri was still asleep. Not a move. His mouth was still closed.

 

Victor kissed him again, adding a little bit of pressure that time as he mouthed at Yuuri's lips, testing the waters by darting his tongue out to quickly flick it against the seam of Yuuri's lips. Another soft noise, and then his mouth opened a little. Victor couldn't help moaning quietly as he licked deeper, marveling at the sweetness of Yuuri's mouth, lips a little dry but still so pliant. Yuuri's entire body was pliant, Victor remembered as he carefully settled on top of his husband, right in between his legs. He reached up to carefully hold Yuuri's jaw and angled his head to deepen the kiss, pressing their tongues together and trying not to grind down so  _hard_. 

 

Pulling away, Victor felt dizzy with the realization of just how much control he had. All the trust this took. And yes, Yuuri's breathing was a bit harder, and his lips were wet and parted wider, mouthing at the air as if trying to lure Victor back. His brows were a little bit drawn together, but then a moment passed and they smoothed over, and Yuuri relaxed again.

 

Oh, Victor was in so much trouble if his husband could seduce him so effectively even in his sleep. He swallowed and said a prayer of mercy for himself as he dipped back down and mouthed along Yuuri's jaw, the younger man turning his head a little to follow the sensation of Victor's lips marking a trail all the way down to his neck.

 

Ah. Yuuri's shirt. 

 

They hadn't considered that.

 

But Victor's hand was way ahead of him, darting down to dive underneath Yuuri's shirt and immediately find a nipple, thumbing at it and listening to Yuuri's soft little moans with eager wonder, all while mouthing along and gently sucking at the sensitive skin beneath Yuuri's ear, sighing softly as he did so. 

 

Yuuri groaned quietly and tipped his head back as his back arched upwards, seeking out the sensation of Victor's hand playing with his chest. Peering up quickly, Victor confirmed that Yuuri was still asleep, and decided to up the ante.

 

He gave another shallow thrust against Yuuri, his erection making a return with every pleased little noise Yuuri made. And yes, it sounded as though Yuuri was both confused but intrigued by whatever Victor was doing to his body as he slept, that lovely flush creeping up his neck and all the way up to his cheeks as Victor groped him.

 

So how would he react to a hand around his cock? 

 

Victor spread his fingers apart, slowly running his open palm down the length of Yuuri's torso, feeling it rise and fall with quickening breaths, and then carefully got his hand beneath the band of Yuuri's underwear. He found the hardening length and curled his hand around it, giving it a slow stroke that had Yuuri slightly and slowly rising off the bed again, gasping as his fingers sleepily grasped at the sheets.

 

Victor gazed down at him, his heart and cock both ready to burst at the vision beneath him. Sleeping Beauty indeed, moaning cutely as Victor stroked his length, lovely and alluring even when he wasn't aware of it with his back arching and his hips beginning to give minute little thrusts into Victor's hand. 

 

Still asleep. God, if it were the other way around Victor probably would have woken up ages ago. Maybe. He wasn't sure. Maybe there was something to this.

 

But tonight was for Yuuri, and Victor wanted to make him cum, to hear how his sleepy moans would intensify when he did and what he might say. So far he hadn't said much, all of it soft little vocalizations and moans as Victor fondled him and gazed down at him with such greed and hunger, grateful for the privilege of seeing Yuuri writhing beneath him, trusting that Victor would give him pleasure and release. 

 

And he fucked into Victor's hand with almost no restraint, his cries intensifying in a very familiar way that usually signaled that he was close to spilling all over Victor's hand. 

 

But no, Victor craved something for himself, something he knew Yuuri loved and craved just as much, though he wouldn't readily admit it unless he was drunk. But he didn't have to be drunk to moan like the temptation he was whenever Victor wrapped his lips around him, eagerly swallowing everything he had to give him.

 

He pulled his hand out of Yuuri's underwear, relishing the needy, desperate moan his husband let out, his hips thrusting up into the space between them. Taking a moment to greedily appreciate the sight, Victor crawled down the length of Yuuri's body and mouthed at his navel, smiling against the soft skin as Yuuri's breathy moans of relief filled the room. 

 

The moans became more urgent as Victor tugged his shorts and underwear down, revealing the soft thighs he loved to bite into. "So pretty," Victor moaned softly, kissing up the soft inside all the way up to the wiry hair surrounding Yuuri's leaking cock.

 

When he finally sucked the head of Yuuri's cock into his mouth they both let out simultaneous moans of ecstasy, and Victor had to hold Yuuri's thighs down before he could fuck up into Victor's throat. Meanwhile Victor was humping the mattress, moaning filthily as he bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and firmly running his tongue underneath the hot length. 

 

Yuuri's cries became louder as Victor continued, and he almost missed that telling, sharp inhale, but not the jolt Yuuri's body gave. Victor didn't dare stop to peer up at his husband, but listened as Yuuri sucked in a shocked breath, exclaiming with a helpless whimper, "Oh my God...Oh my... _Victor..."_

 

Victor took him deeper, moaning as he did so and squeezing Yuuri's thighs. Then Yuuri's hands immediately buried themselves in Victor's hair, pushing his head down and whimpering before crying out and spilling himself in Victor's mouth.

 

Victor moaned at the taste and as the tight heat in his body finally released and he came against the sheets, pleasure firing through him as he strained to listen to the sounds Yuuri was making, whimpers and gasps as his body once again relaxed in Victor's hold.

 

Swallowing everything down, Victor carefully continued sucking at Yuuri's softening length, moaning softly as he listened to Yuuri whine and pant above him. Pulling off, Victor raised himself up on shaky arms to crawl back up, finding Yuuri taking shaky breaths and burying his fingers in his hair. "Oh my God," he exhaled in a weak voice. "Oh my  _God,_ Victor..." 

 

Victor smiled down at him as he dragged a hand through his husband's disheveled hair. God, he looked wonderful like this, realizing that Victor had indeed done as he wanted with him while he slept. "You liked it?" Victor asked, voice hoarse and a little bit smug.

 

Yuuri uncovered his eyes and gave him an incredulous look. "Did I-?  _Victor._ " He smiled at Victor eyes bright with love and gratitude as he laughed breathlessly. "God, for a second I thought I woke up right in the middle of a dream, but...you were actually...Oh my God, I thought I was going to die..."

 

Victor chuckled softly and bent down to kiss Yuuri's forehead again, murmuring, "It was my pleasure."

 

"Was it really?" Yuuri asked, eyes wide as he gazed up at Victor.

 

God, he was so sweet. Victor trusted Yuuri just as much as Yuuri trusted him, knowing by now that Yuuri wanted him happy and satisfied, giving his all to make sure it happened. "You were so open and vulnerable for me, it was so unbelievably hot, Yuuri. The thought that you trusted me this much..."

 

"But...did you cum, or..."

 

"Against the mattress like a teenager," Victor replied with a grin.

 

Yuuri let out a sympathetic sound, reaching up to cup the back of Victor's neck to draw him into a kiss, lazily licking into his mouth and moaning as he tasted himself. When they drew away he murmured softly, "I'll do the laundry tomorrow, then."

 

"What happened to letting me take care of you?" Victor asked with a little pout, tracing Yuuri's lips with the tip of his finger.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and said, "Victor, I just woke up with your mouth on me. The least I can do is get these sheets cleaned up."

 

"You feel that rested?" Victor asked him, still smug as he took in the warm flush on Yuuri's face and the happy warmth in his eyes.

 

"I feel...relaxed," Yuuri said, sounding surprised.

 

"Then I ought to wake you up like that more often," Victor said, smiling as he thought of several different ways he could do that, thinking that next time he definitely wanted to watch the look on Yuuri's face as he woke up and realized just what Victor was doing.

 

To his delight, Yuuri bit his lip and smiled as he blushed, looking like he already had a few ideas of his own. "Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the lack of updates this week. it has been a Week.
> 
> my mother broke her wrist and will be having surgery next week and I've been mentally drained by shock and anxiety and depression all rolled into one. I've been brainstorming for all these WIPs but haven't had the energy to sit down and type for very long.
> 
> but good news: I started playing Stardew Valley. married Shane.
> 
> anyway, surprise somnophilia chapter.

The bottle on Victor's pillow, right next to where Yuuri's head rested, was the cue they'd agreed on. 

 

It was a few weeks after Victor made love to Yuuri while he slept, and they'd spoken more of the act a handful of times, along with cues for blanket consent and the possibility of Victor wanting to try it for himself.

 

There were certain things Yuuri tried right away and others that took him a bit to decide on. In this case he seemed especially eager, and Victor was too. But it had slipped his mind in the middle of their hectic lives, and it was only until tonight that it all came rushing back, and Victor didn't breathe for a few moments as he looked at Yuuri, lying underneath the covers and breathing steadily, blissfully unaware of Victor's hungry gaze.

 

How had Yuuri chosen tonight? When had he decided? When they were sitting on the couch, his head on Victor's shoulder? At dinner, playing footsie beneath the table? After practice, when he was panting tiredly after Victor was finished with him?

 

Regardless, here he was, laid out before Victor like a delicious meal, and he exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment to regain his balance after Yuuri had knocked him clean off. He loved this man. He loved him to bits and he would make love to him as sweetly as ever, make him writhe and whimper for Victor in his sleep.

 

Crawling onto the mattress and over his husband's body, Victor told himself to take his time, to allow them both as much pleasure possible. Yuuri lay on his side, a bare arm lying over the covers. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed, slow and deep. The poor thing was exhausted after practice, and who could blame him? He pushed himself as hard as Victor pushed him, and he'd earned whatever pleasure Victor could give him. 

 

Keeping in mind what was permitted, Victor carefully drew the covers back, revealing Yuuri's bare torso. Victor smiled at the consideration, recalling that Yuuri had kept his shirt on the first time, and Victor couldn't do much about it without actually waking Yuuri up (not that it stopped him from carrying on). And likely for the same reason, Yuuri was only in his boxers, those beautiful legs completely bare for Victor to enjoy. 

 

Smiling, Victor reached up to stroke Yuuri's hair, delighting in the softness. His husband remained still as Victor caressed him, still breathing so softly, the only sound in that quiet. He bent down to kiss his jaw, feeling the softness of his skin beneath his lips as he pressed soft kisses all the way towards his chin. He gently molded their lips together, hand wandering up to slowly start caressing Yuuri's chest, and he ran the tip of his tongue across that lovely lower lip. Yuuri made a soft noise beneath him, and it made Victor's heart flutter as he kept caressing his husband, fingers trailing down the length of Yuuri's arm, stroking small circles to the inside of his elbow before moving on loosely wrap his hands around Yuuri's wrist to bring his hand up to kiss each finger, one by one. 

 

Victor followed along the same path back to the very center of Yuuri's chest, lips resting against it as it rose and fell, each breath still deep and steady. He started to kiss his way down, heart beating incredibly fast the lower he went, dragging Yuuri's boxers down and off his legs until he was nestling his face against the juncture of Yuuri's meaty thigh and his hip, the other hand lightly squeezing the other thigh, wandering to stroke the soft insides.

 

He gently sucked at the soft flesh, running his tongue over it and shivering when he heard another soft noise from above. Smiling, Victor reached for the bottle of lube, poured some onto his palm, and warmed it a bit before wrapping it around Yuuri's semi-hard dick. He pumped the length slowly, thumb firmly stroking from beneath the head all the way up to the slit. Yuuri's breaths came harder, and he mumbled quietly, his leg shifting position just a little as Victor kissed and sucked bruises onto the delicious flesh as he continued the slick handjob.

 

Peering up, Victor saw pre pearling on the tip of Yuuri's now hard dick, and Yuuri was shuddering now and still mumbling quietly above him, a little flush spreading across his face and chest as Victor kept stroking him. He looked so lovely and irresistible like this, so completely trusting and vulnerable, and all for Victor. 

 

He gave his own hard length a few pumps at the sight of his husband spread out beneath him and then wiped his hand on the covers before placing both hands back on Yuuri's body, wondering how to go about his next idea without waking Yuuri up. Licking his lips and breathing as steadily as he could, Victor began to carefully turn Yuuri onto his front, keeping a close eye on the young man's face for any signs that he would wake. He made sure Yuuri's head was turned on the pillow so he could breathe, and he was still murmuring softly until Victor soothingly stroked his back, waiting until he quieted again before bending down again to kiss his way down his spine until he was nuzzling at one soft ass cheek, possessed by the urge to just sink his face between them and start devouring him.

 

So that was exactly what Victor did, parting those cheeks and slowly dragging the flat of his tongue against that tight hole. Yuuri gasped above him, his thighs trembling on either side of Victor's head. His fingers digging into the soft flesh, Victor closed his eyes and kept licking at sucking at the still-tight hole, listening to every needy and bewildered noise that spilled out of Yuuri's mouth, and proceeded to fuck into him with his tongue. His own head swam with need, and he was so close to humping the mattress like he had the first time they'd done this, but he didn't want to come anywhere except inside his husband. He groped atop the mattress for the bottle again, made sure his fingers were slick, and got to work fingering Yuuri.

 

His husband was moaning now, still quiet and unaware and still trembling as Victor worked him open, two fingers pressing down onto his prostate and stroking it as he licked around his fingers, making Yuuri's hips jolt. Victor peered up at Yuuri to make sure he was still asleep, and let out a shuddering breath at the desperate look on his flushed face, his eyes still shut and his fingers twitching against the pillow. He was breathing hard, moaning softly and making Victor give his cock another pump before he got completely naked.

 

He brought Yuuri's hips up onto his lap, arranging his legs on either side of him, and placed his cockhead at the slick, twitching hole. Victor had to bite back a groan of pleasure when he carefully sank in, pausing when he was fully inside and shutting his eyes as he breathed steadily before opening them again to gaze down at Yuuri. The younger man was panting sharply, clenching around Victor and whimpering as though he were having a dream in which he was having the time of his life.

 

Smirking, Victor tugged that lovely ass onto his cock, groaning again at the tight pressure surrounding him as he hit Yuuri's prostate.

 

Yuuri gave a sharp cry and his eyes burst open. He blinked several times in confusion before sleepily looking over his shoulder, eyes going wide and a shaky moan leaving his mouth when he met Victor's hungry gaze. He buried his face in his pillow, moaning, "Oh my God...Oh my God, _thank you..._ "

 

The words and the needy tone went right to Victor's cock, and he fucked into Yuuri relentlessly, Yuuri's whimpers turning into moans and cries that poured out of his mouth. He felt like  _heaven_ , and Victor couldn't control himself anymore, pulling Yuuri back faster and harder until Victor shouted and came inside him, Yuuri clenching around him in release only seconds later, whining pleasurably into his pillow. 

 

His entire body twitching with aftershocks, Victor drew out his spent length and pressed his front atop Yuuri's sweat-slick back, pressing several kisses to his nape as they caught their breath. Yuuri turned his head to the side again, drawing in more breaths as Victor pressed his mouth against his ear, kissing the shell as his hand caressed the younger man's shaking body. 

 

"Good?" Victor asked quietly.

 

Yuuri laughed breathlessly and nodded. "Yeah...Really good..."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update will either be 'running up that hill' or 'tell me where your love lies'


End file.
